<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for the love of god dont read this by SarcasmSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183869">for the love of god dont read this</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmSoul/pseuds/SarcasmSoul'>SarcasmSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TDAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cringe, Don't Read This, M/M, awful, bad, dont read this, inside joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmSoul/pseuds/SarcasmSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall, Dark, And, and Handsome have a gr8 time at flirtanA hi GH</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tall/Dark/And/Handsome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello it's me, Tall. TOday is the day I confes to hAndsm</p>
<p>i lo ve handsoem SO much thus is the daay he will fianly know emy true feelings uwu</p>
<p>hes alwayS Soureonded by GIRLs &gt;:( SO WHEN wil l I Tell him?????????/</p>
<p>I KNOE i will tell hime after school by the opwetty chery bolossom tree!!!!!!!!!111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!1</p>
<p>this will be so romatnic!</p>
<p>-narrartoer pov-</p>
<p>little did TALl know dArk and AnD had the same ideoa! ono'</p>
<p>-back to tall pov-</p>
<p>therE he is ! all alone by the cherru blossom</p>
<p>NOWS THE TIME</p>
<p>tall wolks ove r to the rtee while dark and and also approcha</p>
<p>"humming hummung im handosem and im unaware of my surroufndingsss' handsome said, unarware of his ssuroundings</p>
<p>"WILL YOU BE MY BOYF?" TALL AND AND DARK SAID ALL AT THE SAME TIEM</p>
<p>"hUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH??????????????????????????????????????????" handsome shriek</p>
<p>TO BE CONTINUEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fuckfuckfuckfuckufuckfuckfuckfuckfuckufkcufkcufkcufkcufkf</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH????????" Handsome was congufus ed,,, he dindt know he was so populare with BOYS as well as goirls!?!!!!??1?!!!?1!?!/!/</p>
<p>hadn soem actualy had a crush on all 3 of tall Dark and AAND but when ever he tried to confees his true feeling s his heart went doki doki and he got tooooooooooooooooo shy uwu uwuwuuwuwuwu BUT NOW</p>
<p>NOW HE HAD THES E 3 CONFESSING TO HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM</p>
<p>"let's be boyf and reinds!!!!!!!!1!11" handioms said,, "all of US!"</p>
<p>"YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYYYY" ALL 4 yelle</p>
<p>tHey left Flirtananana high all holding hand s and blush crazy red o/////w/////o</p>
<p>all of the m wen t to TAlls hous becasue his parents wrent home ;^)</p>
<p>THEY HAD SEGGS</p>
<p>[redacted steamy SEGGS scene]</p>
<p>the next day!</p>
<p>school very boring because preffoser stereotype is a bitch !!!!!!!!!</p>
<p>time skip brought to you by darks burnt BURNT skin like seriously dud e is h=gonna get skin cancer if he keeps this up wth he is the same color of any think i try to cook becuz im bad at cooking like dark cmon bruh put on sunscreen every once in a while its not that hard just put on some fuckin,,,uhhhhhhhh spf 50 or some shit idk yuo can even use the spray kind wich is argueably so much better seriously dud e its not that hard to do i mean ur litterally in high schiool u have so much ahead of you and ur skin is equivelent to the color of this text i cant even imagine how long it took to get solid black like wth when i try an tan it just gets slightly orange but ur skin is enderman color of skin wth dude whats ur secret no one can get THAT dark from just natureal tan right?</p>
<p>anyways</p>
<p>time skip to the wedding ig</p>
<p>"i DO" all 4 men said in untiy</p>
<p>"kiss motherfuckers" the juggalo preist say (yes a jugallo stfu)</p>
<p>they do and then they are together for 3 years until handsome fucking dies rip dark goes on to live until 37 when he dies of skin cancer (CALLED IT) tall lives until well actually he doesnt die because he cut a deal with hades to be an immortal anyways AND dies when he is 78 trying to school some neighboorhood children on how to play bascketball when he breaks his spine</p>
<p>rip i cri evertime</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>